


Choose Again

by Nk_79



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, No plot just violence, Not Canon Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, The siblings are captured by a sadist, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nk_79/pseuds/Nk_79
Summary: The siblings are captured.  Klaus sacrifices himself to spare the others from torture.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagged rape for events to follow in second chapter. Read tags, this is unapologetic torture porn.

Luther comes to slowly at first, head rolling from side to side with a groan, and then all at once. His eyes snap open as he struggles with his bonds, realizing that something is wrong. He’s tied to a chair, arms bound behind his back, both feet secure, in a large bright patch of light in an otherwise darkened room. Diego, Allison, and Klaus are similarly bound and awake; Allison’s mouth is secured with a thick band of duct tape and her eyes are panicked. Klaus is staring off into the distance, but Diego is watching Luther regain awareness “You up?” Diego asks.

Luther nods. “What happened?” 

“Don’t know. I came to and we were here. I didn’t get to see anyone.”

“Is everyone ok?” Luther asks, eyeing each of the siblings in turn.

“Ah, you’re awake," a voice cuts them off. "Good, good. I wasn’t sure how much to use on you – looks like I overshot the mark a bit. You’ve kept me waiting.” The man that steps into the light speaks with a calm leisurely confidence. He looks directly at Luther. “Now we can finally play.”

“Fuck you!” Diego spits. “We’ll see how much you like to play when I get outta this chair and gut you like a fish.”

“Hush now,” the man says. “The grown-ups are talking. If you don’t behave, I’m going to have to shut your mouth like I shut it for your darling sister there.”

“Diego,” Luther says, “not now.”

“Screw you!” Diego says, but with less fire.

“Let me explain my little game to you,” the man speaks to Luther again. “You will pick one of your siblings and I will hurt them. If you don’t pick anyone – I will make the choice for you.” He steps behind Allison and wraps his hand around her throat, using his other hand to grab her hair and force her head back, exposing her neck.

“Stop!” Luther exclaims. “What do you want?”

“Want?” the man asks. “I told you what I want. We can get to the why later – but first, I’m going to have my fun. Now make your choice.”

Luther hesitates, looking at each of his siblings in turn. Allison is still being held – panicked eyes pleading to Luther to help. Diego is glaring at Luther, lifting his chin when their eyes meet, indicating his willingness for Luther to pick him. Klaus is watching Allison and the man with a pained expression.

“...Well?”

Luther makes his choice. Tactically, it is the right decision and he can’t bear the thought of Allison being at the mercy of this psycho. “Klaus.”

“Luther, you asshole!” Diego shouts.

“Shut it, Diego,” Luther orders.

“I need his real name,” the man says.

Luther is taken off guard, unsure of the significance of this request, but he complies. “..Number Four.”

Klaus still doesn’t look at Luther – his eyes continue to track the man as he releases Allison and walks over to stand behind Klaus instead. He runs his fingers through the curly locks and bends down to whisper into Klaus’ ear. “I knew he’d pick you. We’re going to have so much fun together Number Four.”

“Oh goody,” Klaus responds, his voice betraying none of the tension evident in his body, “but don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

The man just smiles and gestures to the surrounding darkness. Two large men step out into the light and come towards Klaus.

“Keep your filthy hands off him!” Diego yells.

“I can see this is going to be a problem,” the man says calmly. “Let me explain how this is going to work. Every time you make a noise, Number Four is going to get this.” He gestures to a taser clipped to his side. “Your brother is going to have enough to deal with – don’t make it worse for him.”

Diego glares, but doesn’t make a further comment.

The two men roughly untie Klaus from the chair and bring him to a hook that is suspended in the center of the ring of chairs. Klaus struggles as he is cuffed and bound to a rope looped over the hook. The rope is pulled tight and Klaus’ arms go taunt as they are pulled above his head. He is left bound, with only the balls of his feet able to reach the ground. The man dismisses the goons with a wave of his hand. “If you are looking for some fun,” Klaus says, “I have a few suggestions.”

The man slaps Klaus hard across the face. “Am I going to have to deal with you too?” he asks. “Don’t think that just because you were chosen your siblings can’t join in the fun.” He grabs Klaus’ face and stares into his eyes. Klaus nods his head in response.

“Good. My game... my fun.” He strokes Klaus’ cheek softly before slapping him hard again across the same cheek.

“Now, let’s get you more comfortable.” He grabs the neckline of Klaus’ shirt and rips it down the front so it hangs open. “Lovely,” his hands roam over Klaus’ exposed midsection, along each rib. He grabs a small knife from his back pocket and flicks it open. There is a sharp intake of air from Diego, but nobody says a word. The man smiles and looks at Diego before casually walking over and cutting the remains of the shirt from Klaus. “Patience... we have all the time in the world,” he tells the room. He is close to Klaus, finishing his task, and he stops and looks into his eyes. Klaus stares back, focusing on keeping his breath even. The forced silence has robbed him of his usual defenses, and he is struggling to maintain calm.

“Much better.” The man steps out of the light and returns with a signal whip. He steps in front of Klaus. “Twenty strokes, count them.”

“Go to hell,” Klaus says back tightly.

“Count them, or Number Three loses her ear.”

Klaus eyes burn with hatred, but he looks to the side and doesn’t refuse.

The man pulls back the whip and send it with a loud crack across Klaus’ back. Klaus arches up against the pain and cries out.

“Count them!”

“One!”

Another crack.

“T-two!”

By the time the man reaches twenty Klaus is hanging slack in his bonds, completely exhausted. His back is a lattice work of red lines, curving around his ribs. Allison is crying noiselessly against the gag; Luther is staring straight ahead; and Diego is glaring daggers at the man as he walks around Klaus – hands stroking and kneading the welts along his body. Blood is lightly oozing in places where the whip broke the skin and it smears along the pale skin.

The man steps in front of Klaus and addresses him. “Your turn to choose. Who’s up next for our little game?”

Luther’s head snaps over to look at the man. “You sick fuck!” Diego exclaims.

The man smiles, but his eyes never leave Klaus. “Your siblings want to make it harder for you.” He grabs the taser and without stopping for a second flips it on and jabs into Klaus’ ribs. Klaus’ whole body goes rigid and he grunts through the pain. When the man stops, Klaus’ head hangs limply down and his body is trembling. “Now,” the man says, “choose.”

Klaus doesn’t look up. His voice is soft and breathy, “Number Four.”

The man breaks into a broad grin, “Excellent, I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me!” Luther’s brow crumples into a scowl and Diego pulls tightly at his bonds, desperate to get free but unwilling to make a sound and give the man another reason to pull out his taser. Tears continue to stream down Allison’s face as she watches in silent resignation.

“Another twenty,” the man orders “count again.”

When Klaus finally reaches twenty his voice is hoarse and he is no longer able to hold back from sobbing as each blow cracks across his body. He wrestles himself into control but his breath is still coming in heaving gasps. The man waits a moment, savoring the anticipation from the watching siblings and waiting for Klaus to return to clarity.

“Choose again.”

Klaus locks eyes with the man and his voice is soft again, but there is steel in it, “Number Four.”

The man grins ferally. “Let’s mix it up a bit shall we? I’m getting tired of the same thing.” He steps into the darkness and places the whip to the side, grabbing a length of steel pipe instead. Klaus’ eyes widen, but he doesn’t say anything. The man drags the tip of the cold steel along Klaus’ ribs. He steps behind Klaus and pulls the pipe tight against his throat, completely cutting off his air and holds it for several seconds. “Ten blows, count them.” The man releases Klaus and steps to his side. With a backhanded blow he brings the pipe down onto Klaus’ exposed left side. He waits for Klaus to gather himself enough for the first count.

“O..One,” Klaus groans. 

“Count them! Or you will regret it.”

The pipe is slammed into his right side, in parallel to the first. “Two!”

Again into his right side, only two inches below the first. “Three!”

Stepping back for a better angle, the man slams the pipe across the fleshy part of Klaus’ ass. “Four!”

Five and six land across the sides of Klaus’ thighs. Seven and eight paint great bruising stripes on his calves, although these remain hidden behind Klaus' black leather pants.

The pipe slams back into his left side, directly in line with the purple band from the first blow. Klaus screams out as his already cracked rib is blasted again. “Nine!”

Ten lands with a loud thud across the line of his navel. Klaus’ breaths are coming as small sobs.

“Time to choose again. I want you to think carefully about this one now, because you may regret it.”

“Please, please, no. Why? Please no more...” Klaus begs softly instead of answering the question.

“Choose again.”

“Please, stop..”

“Last chance. Choose again.”

Klaus whimpers before answering, “Number Four.” His voice is a whisper barely audible to his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it hasn't even gotten dark yet. Chapter two will be a little twisted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read tags - Dead Dove
> 
> The first chapter was mostly angst, but this next chapter is a pretty explicit rape scene. Don't read unless this is something you are comfortable with.

The man smiles when Klaus names himself again, “Very good.” He reaches up and releases the cuffs holding Klaus in place. Klaus lets out a sharp cry as his strained shoulders are allowed to move and he stumbles unsteadily trying to keep his feet. He falls against the man, arms nerveless and weak from the bondage and is pushed to his knees at the man’s feet. A kick to his back lays Klaus flat on the ground and he yells as his damaged ribs impact the hard ground. He tries to curl inward but the man comes down with his knee on Klaus’ back to pin him to the ground. The man pulls Klaus’ hands behind his back and cuffs them again.

“Not much of a threat, are we Number Four? Look at you – pathetic.” Casually, the man rolls Klaus onto his back, heedless of his injuries, and begins to strip him of his pants. Klaus struggles, kicking and rolling away as best he can, but he is unable to even slow the man’s efforts.

The man seems to enjoy Klaus’ fruitless attempts to resist him, but yanks Klaus’ head back by his hair. “Enough. Don’t forget you chose this. Behave or it can be Number Three underneath me.” Klaus stills and allows the man to drag him up to his feet, still led by the hand in his hair.

“Open,” the man orders, holding the handle of one of Diego’s thin silver handled knives parallel with Klaus’ lips. Klaus complies, and the man places it in. The thin metal is slippery and Klaus needs to clench tight with both his jaw and lips to keep it from slipping. “Don’t drop it; we’ll be needing this later.”

The man uses his hand in Klaus’ hair to pull his head back while the other hand ghosts over his body. Abruptly, he pulls Klaus over to stand directly in front of Allison. Klaus studiously avoids looking down at her, still held in place by the hand gripping his hair.

The man pushes Klaus forward and he stumbles on his feet, torso falling against Allison’s chest, legs spreading to keep his balance. As he falls, the man turns Klaus’ head to the side, knife blade away from Allison so that she is not cut as Klaus’ weight comes to rest against her. A slight kick to each of Klaus’ feet spreads Klaus’ legs wider, which causes more of his weight to rest against his sister. 

“Leave them alone!” Luther calls out.

The man turns, not releasing his grip on Klaus’ hair to look at Luther. He clucks his tongue and shakes his head. “Still haven’t learned your lesson yet? Let’s hope your brother can keep a good hold on this knife or your precious sister is going to take his place.” He jams the taser into Klaus’ side and Klaus’ knees buckle; his arms jerk tight against his restraints. A scream is torn from his throat, but he presses his jaw tight and manages to keep a grip on the knife.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop,” Luther’s voice is choked. Diego glares at his brother for making more noise, but thankfully the man ignores the second indiscretion

Klaus is still slouched against Allison, unable to pull himself up in his bound and injured state. His eyes are squeezed shut and his breathing is fast as he focuses on holding the knife in place through the pain. The man pulls Klaus up to his feet, a hand pressing into his upper back to keep him bent over. The man traces his other hand down the length of Klaus’ back, continuing further past the curves of his backside, and presses hard into the bruising left by the pipe. Klaus moans but does not lose his footing.

“I think you know what comes next,” the man says. He releases Klaus but keeps his knees pressed into the back of Klaus’ legs. “Don’t move.” The man pulls out a condom and slips it on his own already hardened cock. “I wouldn’t want to stick my dick directly into a filthy whore like you, now would I?” He leans down to wipe his finger through the drool that is dripping down Klaus’ face below the knife. The man reaches back with the finger and pushes against the opening to Klaus’ ass. Klaus whimpers and tries to relax. The spit and the minor lubrication from the condom will help, but Klaus has enough experience to know that this is not sufficient.

Luther and Diego turn away, unable to watch as the man lines himself up behind Klaus and forces himself inside with one long slow push. The man pauses and looks at Allison, who has squeezed her eyes shut. “Look at me,” he tells her, reaching over and shaking her head by her hair. She whines high and nods her head in the negative and keeps her eyes tightly closed. The man shakes her head harder. “Look at me or I am going to cut those pretty little eyes right out of your face.” Allison opens her eyes and meets the gaze of the man directly.

The man begins fucking into Klaus and Klaus lets out a groan at the pain and humiliation of being used like this in front of his family. Every push tilts his weight into Allison and Klaus strains to keep his footing.

The pounding continues in a steady rhythm. The man grabs Klaus’ hip bones and pulls them up, tilting Klaus’ ass higher. Klaus gasps as the new position brings his prostate inline with the forceful thrusts of the man’s cock. Klaus whines in protest to the unwelcome intrusion and he is sickened by his body’s response. He hopes that no one in his family is aware of this new development and he tries to ignore the white-hot bursts of pleasure that are steadily building. Tears of frustration and disgust leak from his eyes. 

There is a sudden shift behind him, and suddenly Klaus feels a hand wrapped around his throat from behind, squeezing and cutting of his air supply. It is enough to send Klaus over the edge and he cums with a strangled cry. The man follows soon after and withdraws abruptly, leaving Klaus aching and completely spent. He feels hollowed out, emotionally and physically, and his body trembles with the strain of trying to keep himself up in the awkward position, unwilling to fall further onto his sister.

The man pulls Klaus upright by his shoulders and comments to the room, “Well that was better than I had hoped. Your brother has proved to be a delightful diversion, but it is time to move on.” The man steps behind Klaus and takes hold of his bound wrists. He grabs the knife that is still held in Klaus’ mouth and uses the same arm to tightly wrap around Klaus’ chest. He walks Klaus over to stand in front of Diego’s chair, tipping his weight up so that Klaus is unable to keep a firm footing.

“I said I would tell you why I had you all here. I do enjoy our game, but it would be too dangerous to play if there wasn’t a purpose. Sadly for you, all I want is to take down the Umbrella Academy. You see, I have plans and I can’t have a bunch of misfit superheroes interrupt them. None of you will be leaving this room, it ends here.” Klaus begins to struggle as the man talks, realizing that compliance is not going to be the best way to save anyone at this point, but the man has him secure in his arms. He brings the knife up to rest on Klaus’ neck, right over the carotid artery.

“Wait! Please!” Diego calls out.

“I’m afraid you are just delaying the inevitable. There is no choice to be made here. Your brother’s fate was sealed as soon as Number One chose him – but he’s the lucky one. He gets to go first.”

There is a sudden flash of blue light behind the man. “What the Fuck?!” a new voice cries out. Before the man can turn to look he is dead, neck snapped by the dark haired figure that appeared.

“Five!”

“Thank God!”

Five eases Klaus to the ground and checks his injuries, face grimacing. Satisfied there is nothing further he can do at the moment, he stands up and releases the others. “Luther, you have Klaus. Diego, you take point.”

Luther bundles Klaus up in his oversized jacket and lifts him in a bridal hold. “I’m sorry,” Luther tells Klaus softly, not meeting his eyes.

“Hey Big Guy, no worries. It was the right choice. I would have done the same,” Klaus tells him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you there was no plot. Yes, Five just appears to rescue them at the end with no explanation. I didn't actually want to kill anyone - but I did want Diego to think he was going to have to watch his own knife slit Klaus' throat. Don't ask me why I wanted to write that ;-)


End file.
